In Sadness And Tears
by Kole-chan
Summary: What If he died to protect a vilage that scorned him. What if?


In Sadness And tears

In memory of a great friend I lost recently

K-chan here! How've you all been? I've been having a crappy year so far. they always did say bad things come in threes... So

anyways. I've completely revamped this story. i kinda decided I didn't like the second chapter and just decided that i was gonna

make it a oneshot. Please though, if you have an idea or would like to consider starting where I left off, PM me and we'll arrange

something. Mk. So on to the newly named ONESHOT. . K-chan out

Chapter 1

"_The worlds crashing down_

_Falling on my shoulders._

_I saw you in that empty place_

_that dark smile on your face._

_We've all got shadows on the wall..._

_Skeletons in the closet._

_Ohh Shadows on the wall._

_Skeletons in the closet._

_Secrets arn't meant to keep._

_There's nothing you can hide."_

The funeral concluded, tears were shed in memory of the parted Genin. Of pranks long past, and Ramen. Hinata sobbed

silently into Kiba's jacket, he tried to console her, pulling her closer to him in the sprinkling rain.

"Shhhh. It'll be ok." He said in the most soothing voice he could muster, moving away from the coffin and white flowers. "It's

ok Hinata. I promise... I'll look after you." He pulled her into a firm hug, her tears leaking into the jacket.

The villagers stood outside the line of shinobi, each with his or her own thoughts. The gleeful looks had turned somber, as what

happened finally registered. Sakura held tighly to Sasuke's hand, telling herslef she'd never let go. Never. Sasuke paused, moving

enough to wrapped the arm she wasn't clentching in a death grip around her waist. The two paid their respects at the grave, their

faces a mix of grief and anger.

Tsunande stood, shaking in the cold downpour. The necklace that had taken everything from her had claimed another. It slid

through her useless fingers, to dangle hauntingly, flashing with what seemed to be malice. The necklace that had passed through

his hands, was dangling uselessly in hers.

"I... Shizune." Tsunande began. Only to have Jyria wrap her in a hug from behind. "He.. Was supposed to be the next

hokage..." She whispered turning into Jyria's chest, clutching the fabric of his Hakama tightly in her fists. "He wasn't supposed to

die!" She yelled, the heads of the crowd turning in her direction. "He.. It was his dream." She sobbed. "I wasn't there to protect

him." She cried silently, letting the grief she had built up out.

"Tsunande-chan..." Jyria whispered into her hair. A tear sliding into it, mixing with the rain. THey stood together in the rain,

one mourning for a son, the other, a memory. "His dream was to become Hokage. But what he truly wanted was recognition." His

gaze passed over the mourning villagers. "He got that. He is recognized." Jyria whispered. Tsunande's grip tightened. Memories

passed through each of their minds, the good and the bad. Finally, her energy spent, the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves

gave one final look at the grave before walking the long trek to the village. Jyria's hand clutched tightly in her own.

The crowd dispersed slowly, until one man was left standing alone. Kakashi stood staring forlornly at the freshly turned dirt.

The memorial stone gleamed wetly in the rain. Looking upon it, he saw three names, _Rin, Obito, Arashi._ His gaze stopped at the

last name. _Uzumaki Naruto. _Kakashi hid his sadness. The name he had dreaded most was upon the stone.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. No one was around to hear him. "I swore to protect you. and when you needed me most... I

failed." He took one last gaze at the stone before departing the site.

The village was in utter ruin.

_"Rebuild it piece by piece._

_Build it upon the memory,_

_of the one who needed it most."_

_XXXX_

_Yuuitsu Nomi_

_(Only Alone)_

_"I wish i could've said this..._

_To have told you I love you._

_  
That without you i'd be lost._

_That you were the reason for my existence_

_My light in the dark of night._

_i took you for granted_

_I thought you'd always be here_

_For me always and forever._

_Laugh the day away and smile._

_I'm alone. Always alone_

_No one standing beside me_

_to hold me up when i fall._

_I miss you already,_

_and you've only just left._

_Now you're gone._

_I miss you the most."_

K-Chan - Well. that's it I guess... The poem at the beggining is something I wrote over the summer, and the poem at the end is called Yuuitsu Nomi. I wrote that too. I hope you R&R I need some feed back. Please fell free to flame, or what ever.Until next time,

Yours truly,

K-Chan.

**END**


End file.
